


【曲深】新年新气象

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 【女装play 小破车】周深面对郭曲时格外争强好胜。他穿着那一套再普通不过的日系女子高中生制服骑到郭曲腰上时，就知道这次指不定谁比谁害羞呢。
Kudos: 4





	【曲深】新年新气象

一进门，茶几上与其他摆设格格不入的粉色纸袋吸引了周深的目光，他双手背在身后走上前问：“诶？这什么？”

郭曲还在玄关帮他收外套，头也不回就知道他指的是什么：“你看一看啊。”

周深伸手入袋，捏住那布料提起，衣服散开——是一条纯绀色百褶裙，做工细致，褶子锋利。他惊声道：“什么鬼？！”

郭曲走过来：“新年的礼物。”

周深瞳孔地震：“这么多年了，我竟然不知道你还有女装癖好？”

他无语地笑骂：“什么玩意儿！这是我买给你的。”

周深一听，反手就把那百褶裙扔到回袋子里，像扔掉一块烫手山芋：“噫！你有病啊郭曲！”

“你又想赖账？”郭曲抬手扣住周深的肩膀，后者转身就要跑，又被一把揽住腰抱回来。

郭曲在一声声“走开！”的惨叫中把人按在沙发上。“你答应过的，这可是我给你二专写歌的报酬，过年见面的时候兑现，不记得了？”

周深瞬间安静了，眼睛睁得圆圆的。“报酬我不给你打钱我女装？那我怕不是有什么毛病哦！”

郭曲推了推眼镜，慢条斯理地说：“上个月月中我不是去找过你吗？晚上在酒店，咱俩喝了点小酒……”

久未相见后的夜晚要做什么不言而喻，纵然在床上他们确实放得开，但平时直接说出口还是有些不太好意思。他试图勾起周深的回忆。可周深看着他，一副还是什么都没想起来的茫然模样。

郭曲清了清嗓子：“大概是这么一个对话：你说二专要我给你写歌，我说行啊，那恋爱之后的第一首嘛，有什么奖励呢？”他想了想，寻找合适的措辞，“当时气氛使然，随便我怎样，女装都行。”

周深一脸“什么乱七八糟的玩意儿”的表情：“我自己主动提的女装？”

“对。”

“怎么可能？”

面对着那么真实的茫然脸，郭曲挺纳闷：“你当时有那么醉？怎么都不记得了。不过我有录音，别想赖账！”

“啊？”

“而且是征得你的同意之后再录的。”

“啊？？？”周深伸出手，“拿来听听。”

郭曲兜里掏出手机，三两下点开录音界面，在一堆录音里翻了两页才翻到那一条几十秒的，名字是“新歌9demo”，混在其他各种“XXdemo”里相当不起眼。

“确定要听？”

周深点头：“你要敢骗我——”

在充满怀疑的目光中，郭曲抿了抿嘴，点开播放键。

一阵布料摩擦声和沉重的呼吸声里，首先是郭曲不稳定的气声：好，你说吧。

周深太熟悉发出这声音的郭曲是什么状态，忍不住想调侃，但抬头看到对方一脸淡定又噤了声，心中忽然升起不祥的预感。

嗯……我都已经说过了嘛。

周深听到自己磕磕巴巴的声音，软得能出水。

想要什么都可以的…你先…先……

他脸颊爆红，腾地起身想去夺手机：“诶诶诶等一下！！！”

郭曲收手闪过，一把揽住他的脖子把他圈在怀里：“听完。”

他挣扎：“不听了不听了我知道了！”

郭曲忍住不笑，一本正经道：“听完，不是怀疑我瞎编吗。”

手机贴近周深耳朵继续播放。

呜…你，你动一动。

录音里的声音也放大了，话筒似乎凑近了嘴巴。周深停止挣扎，低头埋在郭曲胸口。

郭曲说：那你乖一点，快说完。我给你写歌你就怎么？

周深语气有些委屈：女装嘛，可以的…想要我骑乘也，也可以的。

好。郭曲的声音沉下去，这可是承诺啊。

声音又杂乱了起来，一点柔软的喘息还没完全飘起来，一切戛然而止。

周深彻底蔫了。郭曲把手机丢到一边，语气里带着小得意：“女装而已，你又不是没有过，是吧幺蛾子小姐？”

“我难得喝次酒！难得喝醉！”周深被拱火了，咬牙去掐郭曲的脖子，“你竟然趁人之危你！”

郭曲躺平任他掐。

周深面对郭曲时格外争强好胜。

他穿着那一套再普通不过的日系女子高中生制服骑到郭曲腰上时，就知道这次指不定谁比谁害羞呢。

他穿了全套——关西襟短袖上衣，百褶裙和过膝袜，同色的蝴蝶结也在胸口好好戴着。郭曲本来还在床上躺着呢，见他从卧室门口进来时现场表演了一个“垂死病中惊坐起”。周深毕竟确实有女装经验，当初扮演宫廷背包客时的状态来了，毫不扭捏地转了个圈儿，裙摆飘起来。“郭曲哥哥。”

郭曲这次没有损他声音掐得做作，整个人呆坐在床上，瞪着眼睛把他从头到脚来回地看。他没得到任何回应，有些不满地走向郭曲，郭曲瞬间像个面对女神不知所措又羞又慌的纯情宅男，深吸了一口气移开目光：“哎哟……这个确实……”

“这什么反应？”周深抬手摘了他的眼镜丢到床头柜，指尖按着他的胸口将他推到在床上，抬腿往他腰上骑，“你干嘛像个处男一样。”

隔着薄薄的衬衣感受到那柔软臀肉和大腿压上来，郭曲耳朵通红。“这比我想象的还——”

周深也不好意思，不过郭曲的反应属实在他意料之外，让他忍不住想调侃。“你脸红个屁啦，这么羞耻的play不是你提的？”

郭曲扶住他的腰，有些无奈地说：“你怎么不知道害羞的啊？”

他嘴硬：“我有什么好害羞的？现在可是只有你在害羞好嘛。”

郭曲舔了舔嘴唇：“你有本事就全程别害羞。”

“切。这么多废话。”周深伸手解他衣服扣子，微微俯下身道，“郭曲，你到底行不行？”

郭曲一向特别容易被他挑拨起来，眉头一挑，扣着他的后脑下压。

牙齿轻轻磕在一起，周深小声惊呼，立刻被撬开牙关深入。两条软舌缠绵地勾在一起，他想关灯，刚伸手去摸床头的开关，立刻被捏住手腕揽着腰翻了个身。位置转变，郭曲托着他的屁股往自己的方向拉了拉，好让他们的下身紧紧贴在一起。

周深说：“诶，关下灯。”

郭曲一口否决：“不关。关了你穿成这样还有什么意义。”

不等周深提出异议，郭曲再次低头吻住他，所有话语闷成唇齿分合间软软的轻哼。郭曲的手从衣摆下方伸进去，揉了两把周深纤软的腰，向后抚上背部。

周深觉得痒，挺起了腰，倒让郭曲的手有更多空间动作，指尖弹钢琴似的在脊椎线上按揉弹动。他腰线那儿最为敏感，来回被摸两下就受不了，何况又被那么细致地爱抚。一阵酥酥麻麻的快感自尾椎攀上来，细小电流似的乱窜，让他浑身都热了上来，软了下去。他更热情地回吻，嘴里被搅得又是水声又是喘息。

郭曲放过他的嘴唇，直起身子看他。

周深衣服已经被揉乱了，衣摆上翻露出一截纤细的像一只手就能掌握的腰，腰际的小痣似乎专为了勾人而生，色得要命。他呼吸还不稳，胸口微微起伏着，小腹的线条也若隐若现，恰到好处的诱。他见郭曲盯着他，有些茫然，眼睛里都是情欲熏起来的水汽：“嗯？”

郭曲感叹道：“深深，你真的很漂亮，又性感，但又特别可爱……”

周深一听这就受不了，郭曲还要说，他就急忙抬脚踹他胸口，没踹到就被抓了脚踝。这一动，裙子全都卷到了腰上，郭曲一看，不满意了：“怎么是男士内裤？”

“哪来的女士内裤啊！！”

“哎哟。”郭曲一愣，“我的错我的错，忘记买了。下次。”

“滚啊！”周深有点抓狂，“没有下次！”

他挣扎着要踢人，郭曲顺势把他的腿放到自己肩上，又低头去吃他叭叭个不停的小嘴。

唇舌都吮一会儿周深就安静下去了。嘴角，下颌，耳垂，颈侧依次细细密密地吻过，郭曲把他的衣摆撩上去，他直起身子想脱衣服，又被按回床上。

“别脱，一直穿着。”

“哇…你真是……”周深想说他变态，又因他低头舔自己乳尖的动作而抿起嘴巴。舌尖抵着乳头拨弄打转，不时又吮吸出湿黏的水声，又热又麻。

郭曲没有在这个部位停留太久，彼此紧贴的下身分离，他后退了一些，手抓住周深的右膝弯往上推，从大腿内侧往腿根亲。周深的腿很细，一手就能完全掌握，有些许肌肉但依旧非常柔软，手感绝顶。牙齿陷进软肉，舌头配合舔舐，带电似的，周深被弄的浑身都软热，忍不住要埋怨：“呀…你今天怎么这么磨蹭呀……”

舌头舔进腿根，郭曲含糊道：“不喜欢？”

喜欢。但是……

周深被轻咬了腿根内侧的筋，呼吸急促，绷紧屁股想躲但没办法，脚丫在床单上蹭来蹭去。内裤被手指拉开，呼吸喷在被撩拨得早就勃起的阴茎上。

太磨人了。

他推推郭曲的头：“别到处乱咬了，哎呀，快点儿……”

郭曲直起身，垂眼看他：“快点什么？”

“你问我快什么——”周深看郭曲满眼笑意，大概猜到了对方的意图，咬牙，“郭曲！”

郭曲今天就是诚心要磨他。“说啊，深深，说出来才知道。”

周深收起膝盖，脚踩在郭曲鼓囊囊的裆部，脚尖隔着裤子摩擦。“你倒是很能忍啊。”他看着郭曲倒吸一口气，微微一笑，捏着自己的裙摆大大张开腿。

“快点。”

郭曲还是没能抵挡住周深的撩拨，不过比起平时，今天他的忍耐力已经算惊人。

周深跪在床上大幅度张开腿，丰润的臀高高抬起，腰塌下去，像只伸懒腰的猫，百褶裙挂在腰上，随着他晃动臀部的动作前后摇摆。三根手指从那湿淋淋的小穴里抽出来，郭曲扶着他的胯，将自己慢慢顶入。周深被顶得弓起腰，头底下去埋在枕头里，闷出一声长长的呻吟。

性器顶开入口一寸寸推入，被开拓得足够柔软的小穴接纳入侵者的到来，层层媚肉缠绵地绞上去。太紧了。郭曲喘息更沉，扶着周深的腰大力抽插，让龟头一次次顶在那最敏感的穴肉上，周深大腿直发抖，软着嗓子呻吟，都要化在床上了。

郭曲加快了频率进的更深，次次完全抽出再狠狠撞击进去，把他的臀尖撞得一片粉红，阴茎滴滴答答地甩下淫水。周深有些晕乎乎的，指尖在床单上抓来抓去磨的发红。

“啊……慢、慢一点……”

郭曲喘息里带笑：“真慢了你又嫌我不行了。”

“嗯我……呼吸不上来…了……”

郭曲从没像今天这样狠厉地做过，周深被操得嗯嗯呜呜地喘，没力气用手臂支着身子，现在脸哪怕侧着也完全埋进枕头里了。郭曲抓住他的手臂向后拉，让他绷成一张薄薄的弓，阴茎也进得更狠更深，几十下抽插后便生生将他操射。

郭曲被那高潮时收紧的小穴夹得头皮发麻，额上都崩出青筋。他抽出下身，把瘫软下去的周深翻过来，托着他的屁股重新没入穴中快速抽插起来。

高潮后这成了负担，小穴里又酸又麻又爽又痛，周深受不了地挣扎，被激得眼泪都出来了，呻吟带着浓浓哭腔：“太……啊啊…郭曲……！”

“快了快了。”郭曲扣着他的胯，紧紧抱着他，“宝贝忍一下。”

周深委屈地圈住对方的脖子闭眼，在爽痛参半的煎熬中，终于感受到郭曲埋在他身体里不动了。

他睁开眼，郭曲低下头吻他，蹙起的眉心，洇红的眼角，通红的脸颊，微肿的嘴唇，吻得很轻。他张开嘴，引来唇舌交缠，温柔缱绻。

“宝贝，新年快乐。”郭曲侧头贴在他胸口。

周深环住他，嗓子微哑：“嗯……新年快乐。”

“新年夜嘛，再来一次？”

“……”

“算你默认。”

“诶诶诶……！等…！”

end.


End file.
